


Nullibicity

by emmaturity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaturity/pseuds/emmaturity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nullibicity (n) :  the quality or state of being nowhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nullibicity

**Author's Note:**

> Just an angsty Nightvale-inspired poem.

My bedroom is cold and I have bad dreams.  
Though sometimes I don’t notice  
Until the titans rear their purpled heads  
And I wake up sweating.

The sun is cold and all hope is lost  
But that is how it has always been  
Just a fluke of the mind that we ever thought  
To dream of a smiling god.

Sometimes I believe that I scare you, dear  
That sometimes you think I’m too much  
But I have jellyfish for hands  
And you said that they were beautiful  
When everyone else ran away.

So while we perch precariously upon this earth  
Chasing the ale of our efforts with a hearty meal of shame  
The skeleton women dance on the screens  
That we’ll never stand behind--anyway  
Ours isn’t the story that they want to tell.  
But still I am glad that I came to exist  
In the same slice of time as you.

And still everything excites you  
The past and the future--the present  
That arrives now stings your bones  
But I see colors in you that shouldn’t be  
The colors I used to see in myself.

Sometimes I’m afraid that you’ll leave me, dear  
Desert me in this desert full of unfamiliar things  
And when you do, I’ll hope you find  
Someone who cannot sting  
With hands of flesh and blood,  
And a heart that beats for you.

I wish, I wish, upon the stars  
\--that still endure against the void  
The swan song nebulas calling through time  
Soon are growing old with winter--  
That we could have done better,  
Stepped softer around our beaten hearts.


End file.
